I Hate This Part
by ScribblesOfLove
Summary: He gets hysterical, clutching her shoulders, and then releasing his grip as she flinches. Smitchie/Jemi tragedy, inspired by I Hate This Part. Rated T.


**I Hate This Part**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

He lies by her bed, biting his lip, running his hands through his long, uncombed hair. His eyes, red from crying, have not rested for three days, and he cannot resist the urge to allow them to shut for just a minute. The machine beeps. He springs up, again. This is getting just too familiar. The machine stops. Silence.

_Silence. Silence filling the room as he waited. It was better than the screeching, better than the crying and the screaming. She had screamed at him. He had screamed at her, and then she probably screamed some more as the monster ran its dirt-tracked wheels over her._

There was probably something about the way the room was white. White all over, even the damned sheets were white. White was so pure, so innocent, so holy. Everything that he had once taken for granted. Her face was white, a plain sheet of it, beautiful features carved into it. He remembers that night with instant clarity, no matter how much he wanted to forget it. He remembers tears streaming down that face, streaking black marks where her mascara had been. How she had cursed him, beat him, and how he had taken it. Because he deserved it.

"_Do you think you can cheat? Huh?" Her voice grew increasingly loud, increasingly high pitched as she cried. She was holding his shirt. The one with the lipstick stains that he couldn't get off. The one that had been violated by the overly sweet scent of Tess Tyler. The one that Tess had been grabbing, been touching, been kissing. _

Now the regret overwhelming him grows too much for him to suppress, and he cries out in anguish, gripping at her limp hand. "I'm so sorry," He mutters, "I'm so sorry." The tears come again, for the tenth, eleventh, he has lost count. Shane Gray never cried. Then he met her and his life changed, and he noticed he started crying, started aching, started feeling things he had never felt before. "I'm so sorry." Meaningless words. Can he undo the done with these words? Can she forgive when she is lying there, lifeless and lost?

"_I'm Mitchie." _

"_Whatever." Then he noticed her beauty, the way her smile made her eyes light up, the way her hair fell in a perfect sheath of auburn. "I'm Shane." He tried to rectify his wrong, but notices she has already gone. She throws down his guitar, and runs after her, calling her name. _

Then suddenly. Her eyes flutter open and he stands up, gripping her hand tighter. "Mitch." He croaks. She is awake.

"Shane." She smiles, then the pain shoots through her again, and she moans, hand trailing to her stomach. "I'm not going to last very long."

"Don't say that. DON'T SAY THAT!" He gets hysterical, clutching her shoulders, and then releasing his grip as she flinches. "You're going to be okay Mitchie. You're going to be okay. Don't say that." He starts babbling. "You're awake. Don't say that. You're okay. You can come home tomorrow."

"Shane." Her eyes are large and pleading. "I hate this, don't make it harder. Sing for me." The tears start flowing from her as well, as she makes her last request. "Sing Shane, sing. Please."  
He swallows. Opens his mouth and sings, choking on the tears.

_I don't wanna try now_

_All that's left's goodbye to_

_Find a way that I can tell you_

_I hate this part right here_

_I hate this part right here_

_I just can't take your tears_

_I hate this part right here_

Her eyes close. He screams. "Don't!"

And she obeys, trying the hardest to breathe. "Sing baby, sing." He whispers. "Join me."

_I hate this part right here_

_I hate this part right here_

_I just can't take your tears_

_I hate this part right here_

She summons all her strength, forcing the words out, her voice cracking in some places, but nevertheless amazing. "Shane." She breathes, stopping suddenly. "I can't"

"Okay. Okay. You rest okay?" He traces her lips, smoothing her hair away from her face.

"No Shane. I can't. Promise me. Let me go, find someone else."

"No baby. Don't say that. Don't."

"Shane. Please." Her sentences are getting shorter, her lids heavy. "Please."

He swallows, knowing she needs to hear him speak. "I promise."

A smile paints over her face again, lighting up her eyes like he is used to, then they close, the smile still on her face, her chest stops heaving, the tears stop falling, and everything. Slows. Down.

Shane cries out in pain, collapsing at his knees as the tears come again.

_I hate this part right here_

_I hate this part right here_

_I just can't take your tears_

_I hate this part right here_

**----------------------------------------**

**I cried writing this. R&R.**


End file.
